


Das merkwürdige Verhalten anscheinend heterosexueller Kleinstädter im Rudercamp

by ninamalfoy



Category: NaPolA | Before the Fall (2004), Sommersturm | Summer Storm (2004)
Genre: Crossover, Deutsch, Ficlet, M/M, unbetaed
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:18:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninamalfoy/pseuds/ninamalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aus Freundschaft wird... mehr?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das merkwürdige Verhalten anscheinend heterosexueller Kleinstädter im Rudercamp

**Author's Note:**

> Written for xkatjafx, this is a belated x-mas ficlet, starring Friedrich Weimer and Albrecht Stein of Napola fame in the Sommersturm universe - in German.
> 
> First published on LJ on January 9th, 2006.

Albrecht zerrte an seinem Schlafsack, das verdammte Ding verknäulte sich immer, und er bemühte sich, Friedrichs nackten Rücken geflissentlich zu ignorieren. Als sein bester Freund dann endlich mit einem Seufzer rückwärts auf die dünne Iso-Matte plumpste, offensichtlich erschöpft vom Kampf mit der engen Diesel, schaltete Albrecht die Taschenlampe aus. Was aber auch nicht viel half, denn Friedrichs heller Schopf leuchtete bei dem Vollmond; bei der dünnen Zeltwand würde es dazu aber auch nicht viel Licht brauchen.

„Gute Nacht," sagte er.

„Bist du schon müde?" Nein, nur verwirrt, dachte Albrecht. Aber das binde ich dir nicht auf die Nase.

„Irgendwie schon."

„Aha, okay," und dann hörte er das Rascheln von Friedrichs Schlafsack und hoffte, dass es dabei bleiben würde. Was Leo gesagt hatte… er musste sich das alles noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen.

„Verarschen kann ich mich selber," und Albrecht blinzelte im Licht der Taschenlampe. Friedrich war auf einen Arm gestützt und blickte ihn an. „Du bist nicht müde, und ich sehe schon fast Rauch aus deinen Ohren kommen, so angestrengt, wie du denkst."

Albrecht seufzte. Friedrich kannte ihn gut - _zu_ gut. „Okay, okay. Ist Denken hier etwa verboten?"

Friedrich lachte leise. „Du würdest ohne Gehirnjogging krepieren."

Albrecht verdrehte die Augen, aber er lächelte. „Klugscheißer."

„Angenehm, Weimer." Verdammt, wer konnte diesem Grinsen widerstehen? Er ganz sicher nicht, dachte Albrecht, als er mit einem innerlichen Seufzer feststellen musste, dass sich da unten etwas regte. Es war wirklich ein totales Klischee. Bester Freund fährt mit bestem Freund und gemeinsamem Ruderclub in ein Camp, trifft dort auf andere Rudermannschaft, die zufällig nur aus Jungs besteht, und die alle wiederum rein zufällig nichts fürs schönere oder schwächere Geschlecht übrig haben, und was folgt? Natürlich, der eine beste Freund kapiert, was er eigentlich schon immer wusste: dass er in seinen besten Freund verknallt ist – und das nicht erst seit kurzem.

Und jetzt sind besagte beste Freunde zusammen im Zelt und der eine weiß nichts von dem ganzen Schlamassel, und auch nicht, was er bei dem anderen anrichtet.

„Du, Albrecht…" Friedrich war der einzige im Team, der ihn Albrecht nannte. Na ja, Anke tat es auch, aber der Rest der Truppe nannte ihn nur Stein. Oder, so wie Georg, Steinchen. Dafür konnte er nur seinen Eltern danken, die ihn unbedingt nach Großvater nennen mussten.

„Ja?"

„Wie ist der denn so?" Es war sonnenklar, wen Friedrich meinte. Leo.

„Wer denn?"

„Na, der Leo." Und verdammt noch mal, Friedrich blickte ihn nicht an. Habe ich jetzt die Pest, nur weil ich mich mit einem Schwulen unterhalten habe, dachte Albrecht.

„Och. Nett." Und das war Leo. Nett, ja, und das süße Lächeln konnte man auch nicht unerwähnt lassen. Und andere Dinge. Wenn Friedrich nicht gewesen wäre… nun ja. Aber dann wäre er auch nicht im Ruderclub, und erst gar nicht mitgefahren hierher, ermahnte Albrecht sich.

„Ja?" Was wollte Friedrich von ihm? Wenn er selber scharf drauf war, mit einem Schwulen zu reden, konnte er sich selber an Leo wenden. Aber nein, das hatte er ja schon zur Genüge seit Jahren getan. Mit ihm selber, Albrecht.

„Ja, der ist okay. Mag Vonnegut und hasst Stuckrad-Barre." Und mehr würde er nicht erzählen, dachte Albrecht; nicht über die Blicke, scheu und fordernd zugleich, und auch nicht über den Funken, den er gespürt hatte, als sich ihre Hände berührten.

„Aha…" Friedrich schien den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, sprich Literatur, nicht zu verstehen. Er mochte zwar auch Bücher, aber andere Genres als Albrecht – mehr in Richtung Krimis, Thrillers. So Handfestes. Bei Albrechts Büchern verdrehte er nur die Augen.

„Was ist denn?" Bitte, Friedrich, hör auf.

„Äh… nichts." Sicher, und das kaufe ich dir glatt ab. Denkste. Albrecht richtete sich nun auch auf, so dass sie auf gleicher Augenhöhe waren (was selten genug passierte).

„Sag' mal, ist es weil Leo schwul ist?" Hab' ich dich, du wirst rot. Fast Tomaten-Level, aber immerhin. Und wenn du jetzt den gleichen Scheiß erzählst wie unser lieber Georg vorhin, dann bist du die längste Zeit mein bester Freund gewesen, dachte Albrecht. Friedrich wendete seinen Blick ab, und er seufzte. „Oh Mann."

Er hatte ehrlich gesagt etwas Besseres erwartet, aber dann konnte er wiederum auch nicht von Friedrich erwarten, daß er seine Gedanken las. Oder wusste, wie es wirklich um Albrecht stand.

„'Tschuldige, ich-" – „Hör' mal, Leo hat mich nicht verführt, falls du dir drüber Sorgen gemacht hast. Und ich ihn auch nicht," unterbrach Albrecht ihn schnell.

Scheiße. Hatte er das wirklich gesagt? Nach Friedrich's Miene zu schließen, höchstwahrscheinlich. Schon wieder war sein verdammter Mund schneller gewesen als sein Hirn.

Er konnte sehen, wie Friedrich schluckte, sich räusperte. Verdammt.

„Heißt das, du bist auch, äh…" – „Ja, bin ich." Sein erstes Outing, und auch noch total unfreiwillig. _Aber wer A sagt, muß auch B sagen_, dröhnte die Stimme seines Vaters in seinem Kopf, und Albrecht seufzte.

Friedrich schien nichts mehr zu sagen wollen. Seine Finger bearbeiteten eine Stelle der Isomatte, wo die Füllung aufgeplatzt war, und sie bohrten sich hinein, das leichte Kratzen in der Stille hörbar.

Albrecht nickte, ohne etwas zu sagen. Großartig. Das hatte er nun verschissen. Er setzte sich auf und suchte nach dem Reißverschluß des Schlafsackes. „Ich verschwinde dann mal."

Er hatte nicht mit Friedrich's Hand gerechnet, die schnell zupackte, sich um seinen Arm schloß. „Nein!"

Er schloß seine Augen. Lieber Friedrich.

„Laß mich." – „Das werde ich nicht, Albrecht." Und er konnte nicht widerstehen, musste sich umdrehen. Friedrich blickte ihn an, ernst, aber da war auch etwas anderes in seinen Augen.

„Wir sind beste Freunde, und… das ist okay. Ich meine, es ist okay." Und dann lächelte er Albrecht an, und plötzlich war alles fast so wie vorher.

„Du hältst aber dicht, ja?", vergewisserte Albrecht sich.

„Für wen hältst du mich?", antwortete Friedrich entrüstet. „Also echt!"

„Sorry," lächelte Albrecht und ließ sich wieder auf seinem Lager nieder. Friedrichs warme Hand war immer noch auf seinem Arm, der Griff gelockert, aber nicht ganz. Sein Freund legte sich auch hin, aber die Hand zog er nicht zurück. Die Taschenlampe war im Gerangel verrutscht und beleuchtete nun die Enden ihrer Schlafsäcke, den Rest des Zeltes in Dämmerung tauchend.

„Äh… schon mal einen Jungen geküsst?" Was war denn nun bloß mit Friedrich los, dachte Albrecht verblüfft. „Nein."

„Nicht mal Leo?" Was hatte Friedrich denn nun immer mit Leo?

„Was hast du denn immer mit Leo?"

Und da errötete Friedrich wieder. „Öh… nichts." Albrecht zuckte mental die Schultern. Ein Coming-Out des besten Freundes würde wohl jeden Typen ein bisschen durcheinander werfen.

„Warum eigentlich nicht?" Friedrich. Albrecht blickte ihn an, eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Was zum Teufel meinte – ach, das.

„Was, Leo küssen?" – „Nee, das nicht direkt. Irgendeinen Jungen."

Albrecht verdrehte die Augen. So einfach konnte man es sich auch nur als Hetero denken. „Irgendeinen Jungen? Einfach so? Wen würdest du denn vorschlagen?" Na bitte, Friedrich. Der blieb dann auch still.

„Siehst du." Verdammt. Der eine, den du liebend gern küssen würdest, und auch mehr, dieser eine weiß von nichts. Und es wird wohl auch so bleiben müssen, wenn du diese Freundschaft nicht aufgeben willst.

Albrecht seufzte und drehte sich auf die Seite, weg von Friedrich. Die Hand, die auf seinem Arm ruhte, rutschte weg. Er hörte Friedrich schlucken. Und dann: „Ich wüsste jemanden."

Albrecht blickte über seine Schulter zu Friedrich. „Wen denn?"

Und – einfach so, als ob er es tausendmal getan hätte, nahm Friedrich Albrechts Kinn in seine Hand, seine Fingerspitzen streichelten über die Wangen, sanft. Was zum Teufel passierte hier, dachte Albrecht verwirrt, das kann nicht sein – und da näherte sich Friedrichs Mund dem seinen, und bei der ersten Berührung ihrer Lippen wusste Albrecht nicht mehr, wie ihm geschah.

Weichdrängendzärtlich, und Albrecht tauchte aus einem langen Winter auf, direkt in den blütentragenden Frühling, überall Grün, und seine Hand strich über Friedrichs Haar, die Finger in den dichten Schopf eintauchend, und er schmeckte Zahnpasta, und noch etwas vom Chili con carne, das es diesen Abend gab. Es war besser als alles, was er sich erträumt hatte, und er träumte doch nicht, oder? Sein Körper drängte sich an Friedrichs, und sein Arm legte sich um die Schultern seines besten Freundes, presste ihn an sich.

Friedrich schien dem nicht zu widerstreben; im Gegenteil, seine Lippen pressten sich noch fester auf Albrechts, die Zähne aneinanderreibend, und er rollte auch halbwegs auf Albrecht drauf. Durch die Schlafsäcke konnte Albrecht spüren, wie Friedrichs lange Beine sich zwischen seine drängten, als ob es keinen Raum zwischen ihnen geben dürfte, der nicht aus ihnen bestand und der Hitze, die sich aufdrängte.

Sie unterbrachen den Kuß gleichzeitig, nach Luft schnappend. Aber Friedrich blieb auf Albrecht liegen, seine Hand in Albrechts Haar. Lächelnd, und er war rot, aber Albrecht wusste, daß er ebenso rot war. Und dann bewegten sie sich aufeinander zu, oder wenigstens ihre Lippen, sich nach dem anderen sehnend.

*

Das Beste am verpassten Sieg war, dachte Albrecht grinsend, als er und Friedrich sich auf dem Siegertreppchen küssten, die Welt um sich vergessend, und wie er noch mit halbem Ohr den Applaus der Queerschläger mitbekam - und den Ausruf von Georg:

„Verdammt! Ist das ansteckend, oder was?"


End file.
